Kinetic Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate kinetic energy. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation and Potential Energy Manipulation. Variation of Energy Manipulation. Also Called *Kinetikinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate kinetic energy, the energy possessed by any moving object, ie. the necessary work in order for an object with a given mass to move from its resting position. The kinetic energy gained during the acceleration process changes once the speed also changes, and when the object no longer contains the kinetic energy it has possessed as it accelerates it stops from moving. The work needed to make an object to stop accelerating is equivalent to the kinetic energy that it possesses during the initial stage. User can transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause a target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. Applications *Concussive Force *Hyperkinetic Exertion *Impact Manipulation *Inertia Manipulation *Jactitation *Kinetic Deformation *Kinetic Activation *Kinetic Energy Attacks *Kinetic Charging *Kinetic Constructs **Kinetic Shielding *Kinetic Conversion *Kinetic Energy Defiance *Kinetic Energy Dilution *Kinetic Energy Enhancement *Kinetic Energy Generation *Kinetic Energy Infringement *Kinetic Force Redirection **Kinetic Division **Kinetic Growth *Kinetic Replication *Kinetic Tethering *Molecular Speed Manipulation *Momentum Manipulation *Motion Bestowal *Motion Cancellation *Motion Lock *Remote Detonation *Remote Triggering *Thrust Resistance **Pushback Resistance *Trajectory Manipulation **Velocity Manipulation Techniques * Charge!: Use kinetic energy when charging in a linear direction. * [[Kinetic Accumulation|'Kinetic Accumulation']] * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Absorb Kinetic Energy. ** Kinetic Absorption Field: Expanded absorption radius leaving everything in potential limbo. * Kinetic Aura: Expand and distill kinetic energy as a recreational energy field. ** Kinetic Flight: Direct forward atomic motion in desired direction for flight. * Kinetic Energy Combat: Fuse Kinetic Energy with physical combat. * Kinetic Energy Empowerment * Kinetic Supernova: Release shockwave of stored kinetic energy that tears through anything in its path. * Kinetic Sliding: Use kinetic energy to slide across surfaces. * Remote Charging: Activate/accelerate kinetic energy from distance. Variations * Bio-Kinetic Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Magic * Marine Energy Manipulation * Rotational Energy Manipulation * Sound Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation Associations *Centrifugal Force Manipulation *Clockwork Physiology *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Kinetic Weaponry *Motion Manipulation *Potential Energy Manipulation *Vector Manipulation *Vibration Manipulation *Vibration Weaponry Known Users Gallery Comic_Vezon_and_Fenrakk.png|One of the many powers granted to Vezon (BIONICLE) was the ability to manipulate kinetic energy. Speed Strike by Wally West.jpeg|Wally West/The Flash (DC Comics) can manipulate his personal kinetic energy.... Flash's megaton punch.jpg|... and concentrate it throughout his body. Jak_Blue_Eco.png|Jak (Jak and Daxter) can channel and manipulate Blue Eco, using it to enhance his speed, break boxes by just being near them, and activate long dormant technology. Kraft Work's Power.gif|Sale (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) using his Stand, Kraft Works ability to manipulate kinetic vectors to walk on stones "locked" in the air. File:New_Son.jpg|The New Son/New Sun (Marvel Comics) can limitlessly control kinetic energy at a molecular level. Gambit's BOOM.jpg|Remy Etienne LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) Speedball.jpeg|Robert Baldwin/Speedball (Marvel Comics) File:Skids.jpg|Sally Blevins/Skids (Marvel Comics) File:797024-87276_104898_maelstrom_super_super.jpg|Maelstrom (Marvel Comics) Cole MacGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers